nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Divine Storm Soul - FS(12),SL(10),F(4),Pal(4) or BG(4)
Description Favored soul 12 / Stormlord 10 / Fighter 4 / Paladin 4 Favored soul 12 / Stormlord 10 / Fighter 4 / Blackguard 4 This is a basic Favoured Soul and Stormlord build with Epic Divine might. Pros: *Full Favored Soul Spellcasting *Fully viable from start to finish *Decent warrior with medium BAB, fair strength and buffs *Able to deal very high damage using Epic Divine Might and Stormlord Bonuses *Usable under any magic setting *Fair Saves Cons: *Horrible Wisdom, and hence offensive Spell DC *Level 26 caster- Full Arcane Casters will easily dispel your Buffs with Mord's Disjunction (but you are immune to the more common Greater Dispel). *Limited Selection of Spells Good vs Evil *Evil variant gains an extra Aura of Despair, Use Poison, Create Undead and 1d6 sneak attack *But has to burn 5 points in Hide *While the Good variant gains Divine Health Character Creation Race: Human Classes: Good Variant: Favored_soul 12 / Stormlord 10 / Fighter 4 / Paladin 4 OR Evil Variant: Favored_soul 12 / Stormlord 10 / Fighter 4 / Blackguard 4 Alignment: Lawful Good OR Any Evil Stats BAB: 24 Total AB bonus from Long Term Buffs in Mundane Gear (number in Brackets indicates with Epic Gear) 24 BAB 5 Str Bonus 1 Favored Soul Weapon Focus 3 Persistant Divine Favor 3 Stormlord Enhancement Bonus 1 Persistant Prayer 1 Bless -2 Monkey Grip (+5 with Str gear +9) (+8 Weapon Enhancement Bonus) Total = 36 (49) With AB bonus from Short Term Buffs 6 Extended Divine Power 3 Extended Recitation 2 Extended Battle tide Total = 47 (60) HP: (12*8) + (10*8) + (4*10) + (4*10) +60 con bonus + 30 toughness = 346 AC with Mundane Gear: 10 base 8 Mithril full plate 4 Tower shield 1 Luck of Heroes 1 Dex bonus =24 Note that even with only Mundane Gear, the maximum possible AC is +15 higher than what is listed as this build can buff itself with Magic Vestment and Shield of Faith. Additional AC from Epic Gear: 8 Armor Enhancement +8 8 Tower shield Enhancement +8 8 Cloak of Protection +8 5 Natural Armor Amulet +5 3 Boots of the Hardiness +3 2 Dex bonus (with +4 Dex equipment, to Max Dex bonus of Mithril Full plate) =58 Saves Fort: 8 + 7 + 4 + 4 = 23 +2 con Will: 8 + 7 + 1 + 1 = 17 -1 wis Reflex: 8 + 3 + 1 + 1 = 14 +1 dex +5 from Divine Grace or Dark Blessing (or more with +Cha equipment) +6 against spells with Spellcraft Overview Feats Character Feats 1. Luck of heroes 1. Able Learner 3. Toughness 6. Great Fortitude 9. Practiced Caster Favored Soul 12. Extend Spell 15. Divine Might (must take on Blackguard 4 or Paladin 4) 18. Monkey Grip 21. Persistent Spell 23. Great Cha 25. Great Cha 27. Great Cha 29. Epic Divine Might Fighter Bonus Feats: 1. Power Attack 2. Cleave 4. Blind fight *At FS 1, 3, and 12, this gains Weapon proficiency, focus and specialization, with his Deity's favored weapon. This being a Stormlord build, you will want to choose a Deity with Spear as his Favored Weapon. That means either Talos, Lurue or Hoar. *Extend and Persistent Spell are needed for your Favored Soul buffs. *EDM adds +10 damage per hit *Get +8 Cha equipment to boost EDM to +18 damage per attacks, and another +4 to all saves. *With Monkey Grip, you can hold a spear in one hand, and a shield in the other. The +2 Strength bonus from wielding a spear 2 handed (+4 if using epic gear) is not worth the loss of 7 AC from a shield. *This also gains 2 elemental DR at FS 5, 10. Because of your Stormlord powers, you DO NOT want to pick electrical resistance as one of these, as you already get Electrical immunity from Stormlord. If you can lay your hands on a Ring of power (which protects from Fire and Cold), then you would want to pick Sonic and Acid as your energy resistances. Skills: *This only has 3 skill points per level. *Unfortunately, as Stat points for Str and Cha are very tight, you can only increase Int, and number of skill points by sacrificing either Con or Dex. *The must-have skills are Concentration and Spellcraft. The Good Variant can max out 1 more favored Soul Class Skill of his choice. (Diplomacy for Modules and Campaigns, Craft or Lore or Heal for PWs) *If you are using the evil variant, you must invest 5 points in Hide cross-class to unlock Blackguard. You can still spend the remaining 28 points in a class skill of your choice. Remember to buy Hide skill points only after you have bought Able Learner (second level and beyond). Character Progression Levelling Notes *If using Paladin, the main constraint is trying to keep Fighter and Paladin within 1 level of each other to prevent multiclass penalty. However, you can take Paladin levels earlier, as opposed to the scheme above, where you wait for the Blackguard prerequisites, Power Attack and Cleave. *If taking Blackguard, note that you qualify for Divine Might by Blackguard 3. If you want Divine might earlier, you can swap Blackguard 3 on level 11, with Stormlord 1 on level 12, then grab Divine Might at level 12. Then swap Blackguard 4 on level 15 with Stormlord 2 on level 16, and grab Extend Spell on level 15. Category:Character builds Category:Melee Character builds Category:Divine Character builds Category:Power Builds